


jolt

by w6rship



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Trypanophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: killua has a nightmare.very little word count— big picture.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 47





	jolt

A bright, white, hot wind of fury swept down his spine like a volcanic eruption.Gon’s hand squeezed his own, perhaps a gesture of reassurance. 

Illumi was standing halfway in the shadows of the dark alleyway, wielding a fist-full of needles. His expression was void of any emotion, simply staring at them with his wide-eyes and pursed lips. He didn’t move an inch. 

He felt the need to run, to flee, to never turn around again, but then the anger was back. He was mad. 

“Why won’t you come back home, Kil?”

_No_. 

“Mother and Father miss you terribly...” 

_ They don’t.  _

“You should accept that you will inherit the Zoldyck business and come home.” 

_ I won’t. _

“Kil, you don’t need friends. You have your family. We are all that you need.” 

Gon made a move to interrupt, leaning forward, but it happened so quickly nobody was able to even see it. In that split second of mobility, five pins had punctured the boy in places of vital organs, the blood fizzing out like a broken sprinkler. 

As his corpse fell to the ground, Killua shot up from his bed. 

Gon was there, alive. Right next to him, to. Killua’s breathing was rapid and his eyes had a crazed glint. He looked like a ghost. 

Gon shifted, turning around. “Killua?” He slurred in his sleepy-state. Killua looked down, shaking his head. “Go back to sleep, Gon.”


End file.
